Season 1
The television series for Trollz consists of one season. There are 27 episodes, and each three episodes makes up a mini-story-arc within the overall story. The theme song is "It's a Hair Thing" by Valli Girls, and the show features more songs such as "Best Friends for Life" and "Power of Five". The entire season is available to buy on iTunes and Vudu, and the first nine episodes are on home video. The now defunct website Jaroo previously streamed the episodes in rotation. Plot Arc 1 Episode 1 - "Best Friends for Life" Episode 2 - "Five Spells Trouble" Episode 3 - "First Day of School" Arc 2 Episode 4 - "Onyx's Gem" Episode 5 - "Topaz Possessed" Episode 6 - "The Big Test" Arc 3 Episode 7 - "Troll Fast, Troll Furious" Episode 8 - "The Great Race" Episode 9 - "Into the Woodz" Arc 4 Episode 10 - "The Dating Game" Episode 11 - "Mirror Mirror" Episode 12 - "Ruby's Rules of Partying" Arc 5 Episode 13 - "Forever Amber" Episode 14 - "Not-So-Good Old Days" Episode 15 - "Simply Simon" Arc 6 Episode 16 - "The Tree and the Dragon" Episode 17 - "Homecoming" Episode 18 - "A Dragon's Tale" Arc 7 Episode 19 - "Field Trip" Episode 20 - "The Day the Magic Died" Episode 21 - "Bringing Back the Magic" Arc 8 Episode 22 - "New Girl in Town (Episode)" Episode 23 - "When Good Girlz Go Bad" Episode 24 - "Boyz and Girlz Together" Arc 9 Episode 25 - "Where the Trollz Are" Episode 26 - "Surf Monster A Go Go" Episode 27 - "Krakatrolla Needs Some Java" Home Video Three Trollz DVDs were released with the first nine episodes of the show. The first DVD was Trollz: Best Friends for Life the Movie, the second was Trollz: Magic of the Five the Movie, and the third and final DVD was Trollz: Hair Over Heels the Movie. There were two more DVDs, Trollz: You Glow Girls! the Movie and Trollz: A Hair A-Faire the Movie, that were scheduled for home release on June 3rd, 2008. However, the retail and consume market did not embrace the first three volumes, so the last two announced were never released. Cast Starring: Main *Alexandra Carter as Sapphire Trollzawa. *Anna Van Hooft as Onyx Von Trollenberg. *Britt McKillip as Amethyst Van Der Troll. *Chiara Zanni as Ruby Trollman. *Leah Juel as Topaz Trollhopper. Villains * Ashleigh Ball as Garnet (Simon as a Troll). * Janyse Jaud as Snarf. * Reece Thompson as Simon. Supporting Boyfriends * Armen Weitzman (credited as ARMEN) as Jasper Trollhound. * Jesse Moss as Coal Trollwell. * Matt Hill as Rock Trollhammer. * Samuel Vincent as Alabaster Trollington III. * Michael Antonakos (credited as Mike Antonakos) as Flint Trollentino. Ancients * Jason Connery as Mr. Trollheimer. * ... as Mrs 'Grandma' Van Der Troll. * ... as Obsidian. * ... as Zirconia. * ... as Spinell. Rivals * ... as Coral Trollarwise. * ... as Jade Trollberger. * ... as Opal Trollangel. Additional voices * Christina Pazsitzky as Garnet Trollovski/Garnett. * Category:Characters